


The Prophet Said

by scrapbullet



Category: Sherlock Holmes (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapbullet/pseuds/scrapbullet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The candles are lit, and the knife descends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prophet Said

He's cold. The chill permeates the flesh until his bones judder; his body nude and unmarked, nipples peaked and cheeks flushed dark. When he moves the world moves with him, drug-addled and airy, stretching his lissom body with all the grace of a feline, Henry laughing, beatific, pressing a hand against Coward's sternum to still him.

"Hush," and patchouli infuses the air with a hazy breath, herbs and spices and the sweetness of decay, "your silence is paramount. Say nothing, lest the ritual be extinguished."

Coward bites his tongue. He tastes blood, and when he parts his lips Henry hums, pleased, sucking the wounded appendage into his mouth in a vicious kiss.

Henry does not linger. He never does.

Coward knows not the words they speak; only the wet kiss of a raven's entrails as they smear over his belly. The candles are lit, and the knife descends, slicing into meat and fat. When he screams it is to the exultant cry of the very devil himself, and as Coward spirals into madness the hymn continues, eclipses, the moon blotting out the sun.

He wakes to ruin.


End file.
